Christmas Medley: Ninth Day of Christmas
by GarryxMrChairFan
Summary: Claude doesn't remember buying any alcohol for the Christmas party. Why is everyone so tipsy, then? Implied established ClaudexAlois, modern AU, OOC. The ninth installment of "Christmas Medley", a series of multi-fandom one-shots written for the twelve days of Christmas 2013.


**Ninth Day: ****_Who Spiked The Eggnog?_**

~GarryxMrChairFan

**Customary Disclaimer: **Any and all recognizable _Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler _characters (c) Yana Toboso.

* * *

Claude stood back in the foyer of the flat, surveying the set up for the Christmas party he and Sebastian threw every year right before the day. They'd been bustling about the place all day preparing and now that he had a moment, he needed to make sure everything was as it should be.

The tree was glowing contentedly in the corner next to the fireplace, the orange and yellow flames licking happily up the logs, gifts for Dirty Santa resting beneath. The sound system filled the den with background tunes, timeless Christmas songs, some old and some new. Apple-cinnamon candles spiced up the air, the Keurig turning out cup after cup of coffee next to the pitcher of warm apple cider and the big dispensers filled with eggnog with the aroma of chocolate and mocha mixing with the candles. The counters were scattered with plates filled with snacks and platters of finger-foods, chips and dip, and candies of all sorts. Everything was in order.

Nodding to himself, Claude tossed his violet-ebony hair out of his sweat-drenched face and made his way to his room, intent on taking a shower and freshening up before the guests and friends showed up. Seeing that he only had about half an hour, his shower was more rinsing the sweat from his body and quickly washing his hair than relaxing, and he dressed just as fast afterwards in dark jeans, a white button-down and a purple waistcoat, running a hand through his wet hair and slipping on his spectacles. Just as he walked out of the bathroom, the front door flew open and his arms were suddenly full with a small blond.

"Claude! I missed you so much~" said blond gushed, his ice blue eyes sparkling merrily up at the man, a bright grin on his face. He snuggled into the strong chest.

Claude huffed, rolling his eyes as he shook his head at his brother's chuckle, Sebastian hanging their coats up and a blue-haired boy walking in nervously behind him. "Aloïs, you saw me this afternoon," he sighed with a slight smile. "How could you possibly have missed me?"

Aloïs pouted, threading his arm though his boyfriend's and pulling him to the where Sebastian and his roommate were milling about in the den, the former adding gifts under the tree. "That was _hours _ago!" he argued childishly.

The blue-headed boy – _Ciel, _Claude recalled Sebastian telling him – snorted, crossing his arms with a leer. "Like, three?" he muttered.

Aloïs ignored him. "I dislike being away from you, Claude~ Ciel's no fun, anyhow."

"Oi!"

Luckily, the door opened yet again to let in the other flat mates, William and Ronald fighting each other for who would get in first, arms carrying gifts of their own. They eventually stumbled in together, laughing breathlessly.

"Sorry about that," William tossed out in apology, heading to the den. "This git over here –" He playfully shoved his boyfriend into the couch with a smirk "– thought it'd be funny to race home." He began taking the wrapped gifts out of the sacks and situating them under the tree as well.

Everyone else chuckled as the dual-tone-haired boy sputtered in indignation, each of them walking off to tend to things for the party. Sebastian dragged Ciel over to a chair and commanded him to sit and simply enjoy himself while he got drinks, and Aloïs pulled Claude to the kitchen to finish preparing the main courses of the actual dinner they were to have. William and Ronald were left to answer the door as their guests started arriving, people who ranged from close friends to classmates to colleagues and employers and their friends.

At least thirty people showed up in the span of an hour and a half, the food disappearing faster than anyone could see and the drinks consumed in the same manner. By the time Claude and Sebastian announced "Dirty Santa", most of the attendees in the room were lightly buzzed or even bordering on outright drunk. Claude frowned at that, feeling the effects of unknown alcohol himself, but too warm and fuzzy feeling to pay it much mind.

"Clau~de!" Aloïs's slurred voice penetrated the fuzziness of his mind as he stumbled across the room, giggling like a young boy and pulling his boyfriend to the nearest loveseat, his eggnog sloshing about. He'd lost his knee-high boots and purple jacket earlier on, and his own green waistcoat and white shirt were coming undone. "C'mon~ We gotta get good gifts this year~"

Claude obediently followed his little blond, falling onto the seat and pulling the student onto his lap. Aloïs face was deeply flushed with intoxication, as well as Ciel's and William's and a few other people. Claude himself felt his own light flush and could see one on Sebastian's face, his inky black hair beginning to stick to his face. It seemed the only ones nowhere near tipsy were Ronald and his friend Eric, and a pair of German brothers that were there with friends of friends of classmates of either Ciel or Aloïs, he couldn't remember.

As the guests who'd brought gifts and therefore were participating in the Dirty Santa settled around in the den, Sebastian passed around a basket for drawing numbers and simultaneously explained the rules, making sure everyone played their way. They drew and the person with the last number started – because screw number one – and then they worked backwards. Each person was also given three tickets for steals and three for another choice at a gift because there were more than the number of people participating, along with a predetermined amount of "cash" that they could use to bid on any gifts not opened. After the third steal, the person was stuck with the gifts they managed to steal. Gag gifts were interspersed within the coveted to make it more interesting and could be traded once for a coveted gift after all steals were used. Once everyone went, bidding battles started to make sure all the gifts found owners.

The fifteen people participating claimed their seats and situated themselves after the drawing, looking around at all the gifts spread around the floor. One of the German brothers had drawn the last number, and Claude watched, sipping from his own eggnog, as the stoic blond rummaged around before surfacing with what turned out to be a set of pasta strainers. The guy didn't look overly impressed – though it was a gag gift, so that was no surprise – but the little bouncy ball of happiness next to him looked ecstatic.

Ciel was next, picking a much larger present and opening it to discover a 36" television. After him was Ronald, who got a bartending set; then the date of one of Ciel's classmates revealed the "special gift" that Claude and Sebastian did every year, because practically everyone that attended was gay: a box full of bedroom necessities, namely condoms and lube. Everyone broke down in fits of guffaws, especially the albino German and Eric, and the poor classmate was red as the decorations on the walls as his date simply threw him suggestive looks.

The blond German's friend was next, opening a new gaming system, which when the albino was next he promptly used a steal for it, receiving an eye roll from his fiancé. Eric went after him, opening up a pack of beer; Ciel's classmate was next, coming into possession of a new iPhone.

Sebastian opened a coffee machine, and Eric's date Alan got some high-end cookware, which with the threatening look he threw around after it, no one was willing to take from him, not even Sebastian or Claude, and the brothers prided themselves on their culinary skills. Alan's coworker, a flamboyant redhead named Grell who Ciel knew from when he was little went after, squealing when he opened a gag set of deep red lingerie, and Grell's boyfriend, a silver-haired young man who honestly creeped Claude out slightly opened a set of knives. William ended up with gardening tools, which he immediately stowed away for his little garden.

Aloïs was after William, drunkenly wobbling over to the dwindling pile and settling on a small one, which turned out to be more liquor, and Claude – last – opened up a laptop.

After they'd all opened their stuff, the stealing and trading began, the rest of the gags and coveted items were revealed and dealt out, until everyone had ended up with the things they could use or wanted. About that time, Ciel and Aloïs had collapsed together and started belting out different Christmas tunes amazingly in pitch, both of them sloshing their drinks about as they swayed. The rest of the guests left were about as shitfaced as well, and an impromptu karaoke contest was born.

At the end of the evening, Aloïs stumbled back over to Claude, who was extremely red-faced and had unbuttoned the top of his shirt. He smiled and giggled, hiccups laced throughout as he climbed onto his boyfriend. "Th-This was –" Hiccup "– the best party _ever, _Claude~" he sang, nuzzling into the man.

Claude chuckled with him, too intoxicated to care. He nuzzled the blond back. "Indeed it was," he agreed, his words slightly slurred. He gazed into the ice blue eyes of his blond and leaned forward, kissing the boy senseless, as every other couple decided it was snogging minute.

When he pulled back, Aloïs giggled and slumped over, almost passing out from the intense lip-lock and breathing heavily. "Clau~de!" He only managed one more gasp for breath before he was rolling on the floor with his boyfriend.

Claude was lost in his own drunken state with his boyfriend, just managing to hear the deep voice of the blond German and his brother's unusual laughter before he passed out next to Aloïs and his brother on the floor, much like he had last year:

"_Bruder, _what the hell did you put in the eggnog?"

_"Tell me who, who spiked the eggnog? I know the culprit is here; who, who's been hiding the hooch at the Christmas party this year?"_

_END_

* * *

**_If you'd like to read all twelve days of Christmas, please visit my profile to check them out~ All favorites and reviews are welcomed and appreciated~!_**

**_My profile now includes the recommended playlist of all twelve preferred versions of the songs used for this collection. _**

**_Merry Christmas 2013, loves. :3_**

**_~GarryxMrChairFan_**


End file.
